rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Jyun
Blake Otonashi (ブレイク音無, Jyun) is a supporting character in the Striking Blades series, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction.Net. He currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "Hibiko." He was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began. Appearance Being fairly tall for his age, Blake stands at a grand five feet eleven inches. Due to this, he's been monikered Slenderman by those who know of him. Blake has a lean build, with faintly defined muscles. A bit on the lanky side of the spectrum, He can be seen as physucally fit in some light, in others he could simply be defined as skinny. Being natively American, Blake has a thiick and slightly shaggy black hair, usually cut in a sort of unruly manner atop his head, accompanied by a pair of full black eyes. His complextion is normally somewhat fair. His usual style of clothing is baggy, wearing a sweater or jersey with sweatpants or a pair of jeans with tennis shoes or slippers. In Sword Art Online, Jyun deemed the "class" of an assassin, taking on more secluded and elusive clothing. Mostly wearing black and dark brown, Jyun wore a black hooded short-sleeved cloak with a brown tunic under and blue pants with black boots. He had a holster for his dagger and throwing knives against his backwaist, attached to his belt. By the 30th Floor, Jyun had gained the Colonial Assassin set from a certain questline. The set consisted of a hooded grey european style hooded tunic, dark grey colonial coat, black pocketed pants, grey combat boots, vambraces, able to conceal throwing knives, and a single sleek silver paulfron, covering his left right shoulder. All together, he started acquire the more traditional assassin look. Finally, around Floor 60, Jyun acquired the Guarded Shadows set from heavy farming for each piece. The set all together, gave him a 20% boost in Hiding skills and a 15% percent increase in Attack Speed and Weapon Defense. Personality Jyun is a person with a strong belief in justice and doing what's right. Background Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items *Iron Dagger *Steel Shortsword *Health Potion x 1 *Teleport Crystal x 3 Later Weapons *Onyx Shortsword (Floor 4) *Deadman's Pride (Floor 24) *Mourning Blade (End-game sword) *Abyssal Shard (End-game dagger) Later Armor #Cloak of Morpheus #Colonial Assassin Set *Colonial Assassin Shirt (Floor 30) *Colonial Assassin Pants (Floor 30) *Colonial Assassin Boots (Floor 30) *Colonial Assassin Vambraces (Floor 30) *Colonial Assassin Single Pauldron (Floor 30) #Guarded Shadow's Set (Together gives a 20% boost to his Hiding skill, as well as a 15% increase in Attack Speed and Weapon Defense) *Guarded Shadow's Tunic (End-game) *Guarded Shadow's Covering (End-game) *Guarded Shadow's Vambraces (End-game) *Guarded Shadow's Greaves (End-game) Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level:' 94 *'''HP: '''18100 Skills Buffs * Ranger's Arsenal *Falling Sword (1-hit strike) Can only work from an elevated area. Jyun jumps down, still in '''Hiding '''and slams his sword into his opponent. Has a 5% chance of Bleed. *(2-hit combo) *(2-hit combo) *Asterix - (4-hit combo. A sword skill creating two swift horizontal slashes, then one vertical and, finally, one diagonal. *(5-hit combo) *Hunter's Assault (4-hit combo) A high level Arsenal skill. Jyun lunges out with a stealth like sprint, before striking out with a downwards slant towards the back or chest area of the opponent. They then adds a follow up horizontal slash to the same area, now in a spin, he slams his dagger and sword into the opponent before ripping upwards. This skill gets a heightened 6% in attack speed if used while in hiding. If interrupted, Jyun automatically shifts back and out of dodge. *(4-hit combo) *(6-hit combo) *Ranger's Precision - (3-hit combo) Can only be activated from hiding. Jyun shifts out from behind his cover and launches three throwing knives with the power of the Pierce skill from Blade Throwing. *(2-hit combo) *(9-hit combo) *Ranger's Arsenal - (10-hit combo) One-handed Tomahawk *Carve - (1-hit strike) A basic diagonal slash across the enemy's chest. Has a chance of inducing Bleed. * Smack - (1-hit strike) Smacks the enemy with the flat of the tomahawk that gives a two second stun. Has a chance of inducing Daze. * Downward Chop (1-hit strike) A basic downward strike with the blade. * Upperwards Chop (1-hit strike) A basic upwards strike with the blade. *Rounding Slashes - (2-hit combo) Rounds the axe around the head to slash once, before whipping back around. *(3-hit combo) *(4-hit combo) *Tomb Stone - (4-hit combo) Jyun rushes forward towards the target before sliding under and ripping away at the opponents legs. He then whips the tomahawk upwards at the opponents chest and while mid air, jumps to slam the butt into the opponents head, knocking them down. Chance of causing Daze. *Headache - (1-hit strike) A sharp smack to the opponents head with the back of the tomahawk. Chance of causing Daze. *Savage Strike (1-hit combo) A max level Tomahawk skill. Can be activated mid air. Jyun raises his tomahawk above his head, before chopping down with brutal force, can cause massive Bleed. *Cracking Strike (3-hit combo) Two hits directed to the arms along with a final hit to the head with the back of the handle vertically, pushing the head down toward an upcoming knee, which gives a very heavy strike. Can cause Daze, Internal Bleeding and Broken Bones. *Rushing Bolt - (5-hit combo) Blade Throwing *Single Shot - Throws a single charged knife. *Double Shot - Throws two charged knives. *Triple Shot - Throws three charged knives. *Quadruple Shot - Throws four charged knives. *Quintuple Shot - Throws five knives at once. Quotes Trivia *Jyun loves cats. *Originally, Jyun wanted to call himself Jyunichi. This is a reference to the deceased gang leader that goes by the same name in the Saints Row series. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Player Category:Sword Art Online Category:ALfheim Online Category:Remnants of Light